


Quiet

by Jackjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Jackjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wounded Daniel must suffer in silence while hiding with Jack from hunting Jaffa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> H/C list challenge to write equal parts hurt and comfort

* * *

Daniel huddled closer to Jack and struggled to swallow the sounds of distress threatening to erupt from his throat. It was no use. His wounded arm and side throbbed mercilessly, overwhelming his resolve and eliciting a strangled gasp.

Shuddering, he took a shaky breath and wrapped his right arm around Jack. He twisted his hand in the coarse material of the jacket, trying to find some physical outlet for the pain surging through his other arm. It hung useless at his side, sheathed in a hasty bandage covering the worst of the damage from the staff weapon blast.

In response, Jack's arm pulled him in tighter as his left hand cradled Daniel's head against his shoulder. It was so like Jack to emanate such contrasting auras of strength and gentleness at the same time. Daniel felt the irregular contours of the rifle the soldier carried shift across his back. The weight was reassuring. They weren't totally without protection.

Dimly Daniel was aware of the distant sounds of tramping feet. Calls rang out in the Goa'uld tongue. The Jaffa were searching the ruins for them. Tumbled pillars provided a minimal shelter. The two men stood crammed together in the narrow space, attempting to make themselves small enough not to be seen.

Daniel knew they must not be seen. They mustn't be heard either. If found, they'd be dead. It was a plain and simple fact which gave him no choice. He had to control the agony demanding some form of release. Choking on the sickly scent of his own blood and burnt flesh mingled with the sweet aroma of wildflowers, he clamped his lips shut over tightly clenched teeth. He pressed his mouth into the soft material of Jack's t-shirt with the hope it would muffle his body's betraying responses. As if to taunt him, nerves throughout the injured area sang with a cascade of fresh torment. A tiny moan escaped.

"Quiet," Jack breathed. His hand rubbed lightly up and down the back of Daniel's head to soften the command.

Quiet. He had to be quiet. Daniel could hear Jack's concern for their welfare in the order, but another spasm of pain flashed him a memory of another time, another demand.

***

"Be quiet!" This other voice was not soft and concerned, but rough and angry. "Stop crying or I'll give you something to cry about!"

Daniel crouched on the floor, shoving a pillow into his mouth to stifle his sobs. If he was quiet, maybe he could avoid getting smacked. His hands covered his ears as he tried vainly to shut out the sounds of his foster father's yelling.

"Now, Walt..."

"All this ruckus over some stupid writing! Load of rubbish. Damned waste of time."

Daniel was sorry. He knew Walt didn't like boys to cry.

He'd really tried not to. He hadn't at first. Not when those kids picked on him. He was used to them beating him up by now. It happened often enough. He could take it.

But this time they hadn't stopped there. This time they got hold of his journal. It was bad enough when they started reading bits of it out loud, teasing him while tossing it from one to the other as Daniel frantically reached for it and missed, laughing at the cruel game of keep-away. But then they started tearing out the pages, ripping them to shreds, and stomping the tattered notebook into the dirt.

Daniel lost it then. He flew at them, fighting more fiercely than he'd ever fought for himself, but it was too late. They ran away still laughing and left him there crawling through the dirt, gathering up the pitiful pieces of paper that were all that was left of his innermost thoughts and dreams.

When he got home, Irma naturally wanted to know how he'd gotten in such a state, his clothes all grimy and torn. Even when he explained what had happened, he didn't cry. Not until Walt snatched the journal's remains from his hands and hurled them into the trash. Daniel couldn't help it. The tears just started to flow. He fled the room as the shouting began.

One last crumpled page clutched in his grubby fist, Daniel crossed his arms over his stomach and rocked back and forth. If only he could be quiet

"I'm telling you, Irma, I've had enough with this one. We're sending him back and getting a real boy. One I can make a man out of."

***

Daniel trembled with the effort to still the ragged gulps of his breathing. If only he could be quiet...

He heard footsteps approach their hiding place. The stomping paused. Someone was waiting, listening.

_Quiet. Quiet. Quiet._ The word beat through his head in time with Jack's heartbeat. Jack's hand stroked his head - lulling him, supporting him, aiding him to calm his heaving breaths. Pain streaked through his arm and side, screaming for his attention, but he resolutely pushed it back, burying his face in his friend's comforting embrace.

He could feel Jack's muscles tense in preparation for battle, the soldier's arm bracing against Daniel's back as his finger poised over the trigger.

The quiet stretched, slowing the moment with its utter stillness.

The footsteps moved on.

Daniel felt Jack relax and release the breath he'd been holding, but otherwise the leader didn't move. His own breathing maintained its now steady pace.

The sounds of the search faded and died.

At last Jack stirred. Being careful not to touch the injury, he eased Daniel away from his chest and gazed at him from worried brown eyes. "Hey, buddy. You hanging in there?"

Moving cautiously, Daniel bit back a grunt.

"It's okay, they're gone. You can let it out now. Go ahead and groan. Hell, shout and curse if you want to."

"Is that a command, Jack? Thanks, but I don't think... On second thought... Oh God oh God." Giving voice to the pain shooting through his system was providing him an undeniable measure of relief.

An arm twined around his waist as his unhurt arm was pulled across Jack's shoulders. "Hate to cut this short, but we oughta get back to the Stargate. We need to get you home to Doc. Can you make it if you lean on me?"

Daniel sighed. "It's worked so far."

**The End**

> * * *

>   
>  © May 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
>  The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
>  who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,  
>  titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,  
>  Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.  
>  Partnership.  
>  This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and  
>  solely meant for entertainment.  
>  All other characters, the story idea and the story itself  
>  are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *


End file.
